


It's What We Do

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Pollen, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Tony gets Peter into trouble in the sanctum - then helps him get out of it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so my first sex pollen story! (and probably the only one, but I wanted to try it, at least once)  
> Peter's age isn't mentioned, so play it in your head however you prefer

“This place is pretty cool.”

Tony nodded, looking for Wong, or Stephen, and not seeing either of them.

“I can’t believe they left us in their library,” he told Peter. “What did Wong say…?”

“ _The knowledge of the universe is at our fingertips_ ,” Peter quoted, his voice taking Wong’s tone when the magician was at his most mysterious. _“But it isn’t for your fingertips, so try not to touch anything.”_

The billionaire chuckled, looking at a display cabinet that held some odd jewelry in it – and a bracelet that he was certain just moved on its own.

“That was what I heard, too.”

They moved through the room, looking around at everything. The sanctum was pretty much a museum, and both of them loved stuff. Especially interesting stuff.

“Check this out,” Peter said, stopping in front of a full length display – this one without any glass. “It’s Dr. Strange’s cloak.”

“Try it on,” Tony suggested.

Peter smirked.

“It moved on its own. I’m pretty sure it’ll throttle me if I tried.”

“Maybe. But you’d probably look good in it. Mysterious and magical.”

“Or my face will turn blue from lack of oxygen as it chokes me.”

“A risk we probably shouldn’t take,” Tony conceded.

Peter walked up to a shelf that held a small vial of what looked like smoke. Blue smoke that swirled, interestingly.

“Looks like a mini lava lamp,” Tony said, stopping to look as well.”

“A what?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?” He pulled out his phone and had FRIDAY pull up an image – and a video – of a lava lamp, and Peter frowned.

“Weird.”

“You’re weird.”

The boy grinned, pleased that his mentor was in such a good mood. Of course, it wasn’t every day one was invited to the sanctum – and even rarer that they were allowed to actually look around. The few times that Strange had brought them there, the conversations had all taken place on the first floor.

Tony reached out and picked it up, unable to stop himself. He shook the vial, gently, trying to see if the different blues would blend.

“Probably shouldn’t do that,” Peter chided. “The wonders of the universe aren’t for your fingertips…”

“It’s knowledge,” Tony reminded him, his hand going out to put the vial back where they’d found it.

“What are you doing?”

Both of them jumped, startled, and twin guilty looks greeted Stephen Strange, who was frowning.

“Nothing,” Tony said, quickly, handing the vial to Peter behind his back, since the boy was closer to the shelf. “Just looking around. Not touching anything.”

Peter nodded, trying to look innocent, as well, but failing, and he tried to put the vial on the shelf without turning to see where he was setting it. They all heard the slight clang when the bottom of the vial hit the edge of the shelf, and Peter sucked in the slightest of breaths when the bottom of the glass cracked just enough to give him a slight cut.

He automatically set the thing down and stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth.

“Peter, No!”

Strange’s hand was almost a blur as he reached out and pulled on the boy’s wrist, jerking his finger from his mouth with a pop.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“It’s just a little cut,” Peter assured him. “I’m fine.” He turned to pick up the vial, holding it up. “It isn’t even leaking, I don’t think.”

“Dodged a bullet there,” Tony added, a little worried at just how concerned Strange looked. “Don’t worry, Stephen. If it’s damaged, I’ll pay for it.”

The sorcerer supreme didn’t look mollified.

“Put the vial down, Peter. _Carefully_.”

“Stephen?”

“Let’s get him to the table.”

They moved to the center of the large room, where there was suddenly a first aid kit. The doctor put on gloves and handed a pair to Tony, as well.

“Put those on.”

“What is that stuff?”

Peter was starting to look a little nervous, now, and he frowned at just how serious Strange looked.

“Should I be worried?”

“Let’s hope none escaped the bottle,” Strange said as he started wiping Peter’s finger with a foul smelling cloth.

Then he washed Peter’s hand – and then his entire arm.

“How will we know?” Peter asked.

“What does it do?” Tony asked at the same time.

“Have you ever heard of Ga’mani A’ronme?”

“Is that _English_?” Tony was forced to ask, and then knew that it wasn’t any language FFRIDAY had ever heard of.

“What does it mean?” Peter asked.

“It’s a sex pollen,” Strange told them, frowning.

Peter frowned, too.

“You’re serious?”

“A what?” Tony asked, confused.

“A sex pollen,” Stephen repeated. “A seeding from an alien plant form. Fruited on another planet and perfectly harmless – as long as it stays there.”

“Don’t you read fan-fiction?” Peter asked, incredulous.

“No. What does it do, Stephen?”

The sorcerer looked uncomfortable – and so did Peter.

“It probably didn’t get on me,” the boy said.

“You stuck your finger in your mouth,” he reminded him. “Even if it hadn’t _before_ , it almost certainly-“

“What does it _do_?” Tony asked, again, torn between concern and annoyance that Peter knew something that he didn’t. Which didn’t happen very often.

Peter flinched at the tone of voice, but Strange was very matter-of-fact.

“Well… if Peter’s infected by the pollen – and he might not be – then there will be a few very serious side effects.”

“Such as…?”

“I’ll have to have sex,” Peter said, pale.

Tony chuckled.

“Poor you.”

They had him worried there for a moment.

“A _lot_ of sex, Tony,” Strange said. “Or he’ll die.”

_“What?”_

“That’s what it does,” Peter said, softly.

_“Have sex or die?_ What kind of fucked up- why do you even _have_ something like that here?” Tony asked.

“Because it’s what we do,” Strange told him. “We collect things. _Odd_ things. Why were you touching it?”

“Because that’s what _we_ do. We _touch_ things.” He turned to Peter. “How do you feel?”

“Okay.”

“Stephen? How do we know… um… if this stuff got him?”

“He’ll know.”

“How long?”

“It could be hours/ It could be longer. With his enhancements, if he was infected, it might burn through him, quickly – or they might mutate it into a slower process.”

“And he just needs to have sex?”

“Yes. If he’s infected, he needs intimacy. As soon as the symptoms begin to appear.”

Peter groaned, sitting in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

“Are you okay?’ Tony asked, quickly.

“I’m fine. Well, not _fine_. But not… you know…”

Tony nodded, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Stay here for a minute, Peter. I need to talk to Stephen. We’ll be right back.”

The boy might have argued; he didn’t want to be alone, just then, but he just nodded, helplessly.

He was back a few long minutes later, and Peter looked up, dragged from his own inner thoughts by their return.

“Well? What did you find out?”

“I’m going to take you home.”

Peter blanched.

“No. I can’t go home. If May fi-“

“No,” Tony interrupted. “To _my_ home. I’m going to keep an eye on you – just in case.”

Peter hesitated.

“And… and if…?”

“We’ll find you a hooker,” Tony told him, off the cuff. “You’ll be fine, honey. I promise.”

Peter nodded, standing up, and looking at Dr. Strange, expectantly, assuming that he was going to portal them to Tony’s rather than make them risk standstill traffic.

“I’m a phone call away if anything happens,” the sorcerer told them both. “I’ve given Tony a list of what to watch for, but if you get through today and tomorrow without any symptoms, you should be in the clear.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“How do you feel, now?” he asked, curiously – and Peter knew that the doctor in him was tempted to keep him there, to watch the progression of a potentially interesting medical problem.

If it were happening to someone else, the scientist in Peter would have been just as infatuated.

“Alright.”

“No warm feelings? No arousal?”

Peter flushed, embarrassed.

“No.”

“Good.” As if aware that he wasn’t making the situation any better with his line of questioning, Strange turned to Stark. “Take him home, Tony. Lots of fluids – don’t let him out of your sight.”

“I won’t.”

The sorcerer waved his right hand in a circle and an instant later a portal opened, that led directly into Tony’s living room in the penthouse of the tower.

Tony looked at Peter as soon as the portal closed behind them.

“How do you really feel?” he asked, knowing Peter a lot better than Strange did.

Certainly well enough to see the fear in his expression.

“A little scared.”

“Yeah.” He knew that. Probably a lot scared. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

They went to the kitchen island and Tony had him sit down.

“I can’t have a prostitute,” Peter told him. “I mean… I get it. But it’s… Well, with my strength, what if I hurt her, or something?”

“Yeah Stephen mentioned a similar concern.” Tony stood across from him, expression troubled. “Let me ask you a couple of questions, okay? Just to get a feel for what we’re dealing with.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever... are you a virgin?”

Peter’s cheeks were brilliant, already, and he looked away, but nodded.

“Saving it for that perfect someone,” he mumbled.

“Stephen told me that you – that if this thing happens – he wasn’t completely certain if the urge was going to be for you to have sex, or for you to have someone, uh, make love to you. Please tell me you understand what I’m saying there…”

Peter nodded.

“Yeah.”

“So, again, if something happens, you need to tell me how you’re feeling.”

“And then what?” Peter asked. “I’ll probably freak out and panic and then-“

“None of that’s going to happen,” Tony assured him. “I’m going to take care of you, Peter.” He reached over and took the boy’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him. “Whatever happens. If you’re willing, that is.”

Peter’s eyes widened, slightly, when he realized that Tony didn’t just mean that he was going to keep an eye on him.

“You’d let me…?” he tried to turn away, embarrassed, but Tony’s hand was still holding him. “Or, you’d… if I needed you to?”

“Yes. To both of those.” Tony’s eyes were filled with compassion, and warmth, and something that Peter couldn’t read, but they didn’t hold any of the normal sarcasm or narcissism normally seen there – even with Peter. “I’m going to take care of you, honey. I promise.”

It was probably a good thing that the island was between them, because Peter would have thrown himself into Tony’s arms right then and there, at those words, and that probably wouldn’t do. They were already spending more time together than intended, since he’d planned on going home as soon as they were done at the sanctum.

“May.” He groaned. “I need to go call May.” How am I going to explain-“

“I’ll call her,” Tony told him, and now he did walk around to the other side of the island, and he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You go sit down on the couch – unless you’re not feeling well, and you’d rather go lie down in the guest room.”

He didn’t offer up his bed, but they were both thinking about it, and Peter flushed – yet again.

“Yeah. No. I’m… I’ll go to the couch.”

“I’ll bring something to drink when I’m done talking to your aunt,” he promised.

Peter was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and his head back against the expensive leather when he felt a hand brush against his forehead. He opened his eyes and found Tony hovering over him, concerned. He was a little concerned, too, because he didn’t feel him coming – or hear him. There was a tray on the coffee table, that held a cola for him and a cup of coffee for Tony, as well as a dozen snack cakes that Tony kept in the freezer. Because frozen ding dongs and Twinkies were the ideal temperature, he’d told Peter once.

“I fell asleep?”

“Yeah.” Highly unusual for an enhanced teen to take an afternoon nap. The hand brushed his cheek, then returned to his forehead. “You okay?”

“So far.”

“I’m going to sit by you.”

“Okay.”

Tony settled beside Peter, their hips just close enough that Peter could feel the warmth of the man beside him, even though he wasn’t actually touching. Tony handed the cola to Peter, but left his coffee where it was for the minute.

“Hey. I’m sorry…”

Peter was surprised.

“For what?”

“I got you into this mess,” he reminded him. “I’m the one that picked up the lava lamp.”

“Oh.” Peter shrugged, offering up a smile. “We touch things,” he reminded him. “If _you_ hadn’t, I might have, anyway. The thing was pretty much begging for someone to pick it up.”

“Yeah. But it should be _me_ …” Tony told him. “I gave it to you.”

“And I took it.” Peter put his hand on Tony’s leg, reacting to the genuine regret in his mentor’s expression. “Besides, we’d still be in the same boat – just different positions.”

It was generous of Peter to say – and completely like him to say it – but Tony knew that that wasn’t the case. There was no way, if he’d been the one waiting to see if he was going to have to have sex or die, that he would have Peter anywhere near him. Not a chance in hell. He’d have had FRIDAY get him a prostitute waiting in the wings. A professional. Someone who could handle the craziness that Strange had explained to him was going to happen.

Tony wouldn’t trust someone else to Peter, though.

No. If the boy was going to face something like this – especially with it being his first time, either way – Tony was going to be the one who did it. Or took it. He could be gentle with him, could be tender – or as tender as the situation allowed – and he could love him when it was over and hold him, reminding him that he was wanted and was loved.

He needed to be that person.

He simply nodded, though, instead of saying any of that, and moved his hand from Peter’s forehead to card through his hair, affectionately.

“You’re a good guy, Peter. Thanks.”

Tony kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on the coffee table, munching on a couple of ding dongs and sipping coffee while Peter drank his cola and polished off the snack cakes that Tony didn’t eat, proving there was nothing wrong with his appetite. The movie they were watching was a new release, and interesting – at least Tony thought it was – but Peter fell asleep, again, this time listing sideways, somewhat toward Tony.

He adroitly pulled the half-empty can from Peter’s fingers, set it back on the tray and then nudged the boy, gently, just enough to tip him the rest of the way over, against his side. Tony put his arm around him, tucking him right up against him, and turned off the TV, content to just hold him, protectively.

Peter mumbled something, but didn’t wake, and a hand stole across Tony’s side to end up pressed against the older man’s stomach. Then he was still, just the gentle sound of his soft snores marring the silence of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later when Peter woke Tony. He’d dozed off, arm around the back of him, hand against his side, but now he felt him stirring. The sky outside the expensive mirrored windows had long since turned dark, and there were only a few lights on inside the penthouse, but when Tony turned his head, he had no trouble seeing that Peter’s eyes were open.

“Hey… How are you feeling?”

“Hot. Scratchy.”

“Yeah?” The hand that wasn’t around him went for his forehead, again. “Yeah. You’re a little warm.”

“I need to…” Peter pulled away from Tony’s side and tugged his sweatshirt off, the t-shirt underneath it going as well.”

“Peter?” Tony couldn’t keep the alarm out of his voice.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just… just hot.”

“Okay.” He watched as the boy stood up, then, and reached for the button on his jeans. “Do you need something to drink?”

“No. These are just driving me crazy. Denim is itchy. God…”

He pulled them down, and his boxers went, as well, and Tony could see Peter was fully aroused, but the boy’s jeans became tangled with his shoes and he almost fell forward, and would have if Tony hadn’t reached out and caught him with a steadying hand.

“Here, Peter,” he said. “Let me help you.”

Tony put him on the couch, and then knelt down to pull Peter’s tennis shoes off so Peter could slide his pants and boxers off, now, and toss them away.

“I’m not fine, Tony…” he whispered, looking over at him, a combination of lust and fear in those expressive brown eyes that Tony loved so much.

“It’s okay,” Tony crooned. “What do you need from me, honey?”

Peter’s hand went to his cock, stroking himself, almost anxiously, clearly trying to think and failing.

“I need you naked. Please?”

Tony nodded, and stood up, pushing the coffee table away to give them more room. This was obviously going to happen.

“FRIDAY? Lock down the penthouse. All calls to voicemail – except Stephen Strange.”

“Please, Tony…”

“I’m getting there, honey. Hang on.”

He unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could and as he was pulling it off, he felt Peter’s hands on his pants, undoing them and tugging them down. Before he even had a chance to step out of them, the boy had hold of his flaccid penis and was stroking it, eagerly.

“I need you inside me,” Peter murmured, his attention on what he was doing, so he didn’t see the billionaire’s face pale.

He’d been almost hoping Peter would be the one who had to do the fucking. Tony could have handled being reamed by the boy a lot easier than being told he was going to take his virginity. He dropped the shirt from suddenly nerveless fingers, and groaned when Peter’s mouth replaced his hand, swallowing his cock, impatiently trying to get him hard.

Tony watched him, soundless, for a long moment, feeling himself beginning to swell at the sight of Peter going down on him. It was as erotic and beautiful as he’d imagined – those many times that he had allowed himself to consider it. He finally pushed Peter away, but pulled him up to kiss him when the boy protested.

“Shh… it’s okay, baby,” he whispered into the kiss. He could feel the boy’s cock throbbing against his stomach, and Peter’s hand was still on his, stroking him. “I need to get some lube.”

“I don’t need lube.”

“Trust me, you _do_.” He kissed him, again, his tongue invading Peter’s mouth, swallowing the boy’s whimpers of impatience. Then he pulled back. “Here on the couch? Or in my bed?”

“Here. Now.”

Not a surprise, really.

“I’ll be right back.”

He freed himself, with difficulty, from Peter’s embrace and pulled a tube of lube from the kitchen island, watching as Peter positioned himself on the sofa, bent over the arm, his ass up in the air, knees wide apart and his hand furiously working his cock, once more.

“Please, Tony…”

“I’m here…”

He gentled him with a touch, his hand caressing Peter’s lower back while he opened the lube and smeared his fingers with it. Peter jumped when Tony’s fingers slid along the boy’s crack, but rather than shy away, he pressed back against the sensation, and Tony slid a finger against that tight hole that seemed to be pulsing, eagerly awaiting his touch.

“Yes!”

Peter groaned, forcing Tony’s finger into him before Tony could be gentle about it, and he found himself inside that incredibly tight ass, his finger being assaulted by Peter’s inner wall muscles.

“God…”

The boy whimpered, and Tony shook his head to clear it, then got to the business at hand; sliding his finger completely in, tugging against those muscles, trying to loosen them up. He was so tight.

“Yes… yes…” Peter’s litany was the same pace as his hand was moving on his cock and increasing in speed and intensity.

Just as Tony slid another finger into him, finding his prostrate, the boy cried out and came, and those inner muscles clamped down on Tony as Peter’s hips jerked and spasmed, driving his cock into the arm of the sofa, splattering a copious amount of cum all over Peter and the sofa.

The boy’s head dropped to the padded arm of the sofa, and Tony’s free hand came to rest on his back, sliding along his shoulder. Maybe that was all that he needed?

“Are you alright, Peter?” he asked.

Peter nodded, bringing his head up and looking over his shoulder. His face was red, his eyes were watering, but he’d never been so beautiful to Tony Stark.

“Please, Tony,” he moaned. “I need it. I need you.”

“We’re getting there,” Tony promised him, returning his attention to what he was doing, and sliding another finger in, now scissoring the digits to open Peter as well as he could. Peter’s hand had never left his cock, and Tony could tell her was stroking it, again, although not quite as desperately as before. “I’m here for you, honey,” he crooned, moving his hand, now, and lubing his cock. “I’m going to ease that pain for you. Take care of you.”

“Yes. Yes. Please?”

Tony couldn’t help the fact that his cock was harder than it had ever been in his life as he nudged the head against Peter’s still incredibly tight hole.

“You’re good, baby,” he crooned, trying to be gentle, when Peter was clearly eager for him to slam himself home. “We’re there… I’m going to fuck you so _good_ ,” he promised, using the dirty talk to distract the boy as he forced the head of his cock beyond the tight ring of muscles that resisted his invasion, and then welcomed him in with a soft pop that Tony and Peter both felt. “So good, Peter,” he moaned as he slid into him, his cock not stopping until he was hilted balls deep inside the younger man.

“Oh!”

Peter arched back against him, looking over his shoulder, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe Tony had just taken him. Had claimed him.

“You okay, honey?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Fuck me, Tony,” Peter begged, by way of reply. “I need it. _I need you_.”

“Shhh… you _have_ me.” He pulled out, cautiously, only about halfway, and then slid back in, starting the pace far more gently than Peter wanted. “I’m getting there, baby,” he promised. “But we’re not going to hurt you. Let me set the pace.”

Peter’s head nodded, and then dropped to the arm of the sofa, again, and Tony’s hands went to his hips, guiding the pace as he finally slammed himself into the boy with a short thrust that drove the air from Peter with a woof and made Tony’s cock twitch deep inside his prize.

He wasn’t quite as gentle, then, as he wanted to be. His own ardor was up, now, and being fueled by the noises Peter made each time Tony moved above him. He pulled back, then drove back in, his cock welcomed with each thrust by Peter’s tight ass and a grunt or moan of pleasure. The sound of Tony’s balls wetly slapping into Peter’s with each thrust only added fuel to the fire that was building inside him.

“You’re amazing,” he groaned as he slammed himself home, again and again. Peter didn’t complain. Didn’t resist. He pressed back with each motion, forcing Tony as deep as he could get, keening with want as Tony found the angle that he’d been searching for, allowing his cock to hit Peter’s prostrate with each thrust. “Fuck…”

“Yes… I need it…”

Tony kept the pace steady; fast and furious, but still catchable for the boy, and reached around him, moving his hand aside and taking holding of Peter’s throbbing cock so he could stroke him. He planted his jaw on Peter’s back, head turned, slightly as he thrust into him and jerked him off with abandon.

“Cum for me, baby,” he demanded, his voice almost unrecognizable – even to himself. “Come for me. Get daddy dirty.”

The daddy thing did Peter in – as Tony had almost suspected that it would. The boy groaned and his cock tightened in Tony’s grasp, his fingers slick with precum and unable to do more than simply hold tight as Peter’s fucked his hand.

“Daddy!”

Peter came with a cry that would have embarrassed him any other time, his cock spasming in Tony’s hand and his hips jerking once more. The climax clenched the boy’s muscles around Tony’s cock and drove him over the precipice that he’d been teetering on, and he drove deep, his own balls clenching and releasing, filling Peter with a torrent of hot, boiling cum.

Peter collapsed against the arm of the sofa, again, his entire body going from painfully tense to almost comically placid so suddenly that Tony was afraid that he’d passed out on him. The older man released Peter’s cock, smearing Peter’s back with his own cum as he caressed him, tenderly, before pulling himself out, a trail of his own seed trickling out of the boy’s hole to run down his thigh.

“You okay, baby?” he asked, softly. “Did I hurt you?”

Peter took a deep, shuddering, breath and shook his head.

“I’m okay. That was just really… really, intense.”

Tony smiled, unable to stop himself from drawing a smiley face in the cum on Peter’s back with his finger, before he leaned over and kissed the boy’s neck, which was the closest he could reach.

“Yeah. It was, honey. How do you feel?”

“Better. Tired.”

“I bet.” Tony moved back, giving Peter some room to move a little, and pulled him into his arms, bringing the boy onto his lap, mindful of the fact that his cock was aching just a little – and he couldn’t even imagine how over-stimulated _Peter’s_ had to be, just then. “You did great, Peter,” he cooed, bringing the boy’s head down to his shoulder and wrapping him up. “So wonderful…”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” He held him for a moment, but Peter shivered, and Tony was certain that it wasn’t reaction from their loving. Being naked and covered with sweat and cum wasn’t that comfortable, no matter who was holding you. “Let’s go get cleaned up,” he whispered into the boy’s ear. “Then I’ll take you to bed, in case there’s a round two in the works.”

“I _need_ a round two,” Peter murmured, sleepily.

Tony smiled, feeling his heart flip-flop in his chest.

“Me, too, baby.”

Even though they both felt as solid as Jell-O just then, Tony forced himself to get to his feet, dragging Peter up with him and holding the boy steady until he was able to stand on his own. He kissed him, softly, his tongue tasting the beads of sweat that formed on the little hairs above Peter’s upper lip and then demanding entrance into his mouth. Peter responded, his own attempts far clumsier, but endearing to Tony, and the older man slid his hands along Peter’s ribs and rested them on his hips as they kissed.

Finally Tony pulled back, peppering the corner of Peter’s mouth with gentle kisses and ending with one on the tip of that adorable button nose.

“Come on, Peter,” he crooned, again, taking the boy’s hand. “I need a shower, and you do, too.”

“Yeah.”

><><>><><><

Peter allowed Tony to guide him into his bedroom, and then to the bathroom and into the shower. The water turned on, and Peter had to admit that there was definitely something to be said for being a billionaire when there was no time between when the water came on and when it was hot.

At home, it would have taken a few minutes under the freezing spray to wait for it to warm up.

“Still feeling alright?” Tony asked as he reached for the body wash and a washcloth, lathering Peter’s chest, first, so he could watch the boy’s expression.

“Yes.” He flushed, feeling more embarrassment, now that the worst of the lust had faded. “I’m… that was-“

“Hey,” Tony cut him off with a touch. “It’s not something to second-guess, got it? And definitely not something to be embarrassed about.” He smiled, trying to put the boy at ease. “It’s not, necessarily the way I wanted it to happen our first time, but I have to admit, I don’t regret it.”

Peter looked surprised.

“You don’t?”

“No, honey. Something that amazing? How could I regret it? Or wish it hadn’t happened? Maybe a better man could say so, but that’s not me.”

“You’re a _great_ man, Tony,” Peter assured him. He ducked his head. “And I liked it.”

Tony chuckled, his soapy hand going under Peter’s chin to make him look up.

“You _had_ to like it.” He kissed Peter again. “But the next time – if the pollen thing is done – I’ll make sure you like it because *I* make you like it.”

“Yeah?”

The eagerness he saw in Peter’s expression was enough to make his cock twitch, just a little, and Tony nodded, ignoring that, for now. He needed a break – and Peter did, too.

“Absolutely.”

The smile didn’t leave Peter’s face the entire time Tony washed him, lathering him and then rinsing him, taking care to make sure he cleaned the boy, thoroughly. Then Peter took the cloth from him and returned the favor, his hands deft as he washed Tony’s larger body. Now his expression simply held wonder, as if he couldn’t believe what he was doing – and who he was doing it with.

“You’re amazing, Tony,” he told him as he was rinsing him off, his hand sliding gently along the older man’s testicles, clearing the coarse hair of any remaining soap. “Thank you.”

A better man might have felt guilty for being thanked for the incredible fuck that he’d just had, too, but Tony understood what Peter was thanking him for, and he simply smiled, watching the boy manipulate his penis to wash the underside of it.

“You’re welcome, honey.” He waited until Peter was finished, allowing the boy to spend as much time as he wanted learning his body. “Am I clean?”

Peter nodded, smiling shyly up at him.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s dry off and go to bed. I have one more thing you need to know about… the most important part of sex.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

He led Peter out of the shower, and spent a long time drying him off – and then allowing Peter to dry him. A quick comb through those wonderful curls, and impatient fingers through his own straight hair and the two of them walked naked over to Tony large bed.

“Right side?” Tony asked. “Or left?”

“Whatever you don’t want.”

He pulled the blankets back and gestured for Peter to precede him into the bed, then slid in next to him and gathered his wonderfully compliant body against his own, once more, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

Peter cuddled against him, willing, but the boy’s body was a little tense, despite Tony’s tender caresses – or maybe because of them.

“Tony…?”

“Hmmm, baby?”

“I thought you were going to show me the most important part of sex…”

The billionaire chuckled, sleepily.

“I am, Peter. It’s not about me sticking myself into you, or you driving me crazy with that beautiful body of yours…” he cooed. “It’s about holding you, after, and you holding me. Reminding each other that they’re the most important person in the world.”

Peter was silent for a long moment, and Tony heard him sniff.

He opened his eyes, pulling back just a little.

“I’m _okay_ ,” the boy told him, quickly.

Tony smiled, kissing the tear-stained cheek.

“I know you are, honey.” He gathered him close, again. “Relax, okay? We’ll see how you feel in a little while, and then we’ll know if that stuff has cleared your system.”

“If it hasn’t?”

“Then I’ll probably be forced to make love to you, again. This time in my bed.”

“And if it _has_?”

“Then I’ll _get_ to make love to you, again. This time in my bed.”

Peter smiled, melting against him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey.”


End file.
